ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Ralph Breaks The Arcade!
All of this is a fan idea which is still being worked on Ralph Breaks The Arcade'' is an upcoming Canadian/American animated fantasy television series produced by Funko Tv and Disney on the 2012 film Wreck it Ralph the series will take place after the film.Ralph Breaks the Arcade. It will air late 2019 on Disney Channel. Plot When Ralph, Vanellope, Rancis and Crumbelina are told to go visit the Squid sisters on another aracade using the new WifiNator Vechicle the Wifinator breaks down leaving the squad in an unkown arcade where they explore the brand new universe meeting brand new characters from diffrent games. Cast * Jonathan Bank - Ralph - Originally from Fix it Felix he was the villain determined to be good he met Vanellope and became best friends with her he even traveled far distances like the Internet with his best friend. * Peter New - Ralph (Understudy) * Andrea Libman - Vanellope von Schweetz - Vanellope is the star of sugar rush as being the Queen of it!, She has an amazing Glitch ability which she and her best friend Ralph use on amazing adventure. *Darren Criss - Rancis Fluggerbutter - Vannellope's good friend Rancis is a racer who can really make a smile, He always knew Vannellope was always the Queen when every one hated her and treats her like royalty. *Tara Strong - Yass ''(Season 2 on) - Yass is a trend setter created by both Youtube and Buzzfeed she knows how to pop it up. She joins the new arcade when she is on a date with Eggman which turns into a non-eggcelent disaster but when she heads back to her home she accidently takes the Wifinator to the new arcade where she joins the squad and heads on fun adventures. *Sofía Vergara - Crumbelina De Caramello - Was found on the Wifinator vechicle due to a wild party and a dare got her there she is a Sugar rush trainer for the new update that was due to come out when the squad got lost, She is all Sass *Felicia Day - Serena - Also know as "Wierd Internet Girl" from Ralph she is Crumbelina's best friend who she meet on her adventure. She always knows the best outfits for any occasion, Even for Ralph! *John Turturro - Wario - The Mean Bean of the arcade, Good friend of King Candy, Wario hates everyone and the squad the most, When he heard that Ralph and Vannellope where in his arcade he sent his sidekicks Spyro and Crash to deal with it all, But they teamed up *insert faceplant here* *Eric Rogers - Crash Bandicoot - Spyro's best friend and former sidekick to Wario, Crash used to be the big star of the arcade along with Spyro until his game got taken down with Spyro's, When Wario sent him and Spyro off to find the squad but they become friends instead!. *Eileen Stevens - Fenekin - Serena's Loyal Pokemon, Fenekin's got a huge personality even tho he can only say his own name! *Vincent Tong - Spyro - Crash's best friend and former sidekick to Wario, Spyro used to be the big star of the arcade along with Crash until his game got taken down with Crash's, He was hopeless so he joined Wario's army where he met Crash his now best friend. Wario sent him and Crash off to find the squad but they become friends instead!. Guest Actors * Jack McBrayer - Fix it Felix * Jane Lynch - Sergeant Calhoun * Rich Moore - Sour Bill * Andrea Libman - Candlehead Trivia * Ralph Breaks the Arcade! is one of the only animated movie based show to have the exact models as the movie in the tv show.